little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
To The Surface (Olivia version 2)
"Olivia?" Piglet questioned in concern. But Olivia didn't hear him and swam up to the surface. She just had to see where that shadow was coming from. What was that thing? Olivia reached up to the ocean and gasped at what she saw. Olivia reached to the surface as she wiped beads of water dripping from her head. As she lifted her eyes to the horizon, she gasped. What she saw was a ship rowing on the sea! There were also colorful fireworks dancing in the sky! Olivia giggled, for she had never seen such a happy and giddy sight before! Bambi, Thumper, and Piglet popped up from the water. "Olivia," said the pig. "What - what are you-" He turned his head to see what the Scottish-British girl mouse was looking at. "Jumpin' jellyfish!" he exclaimed. Although he had never seen a normal mouse ship before either, Piglet had heard of them, and the stories of them were not good at all. Dying with curiosity and excitement, Olivia dived forward and swam toward the ship. "Olivia!" cried Piglet, "Olivia! Please! Come back!" But Olivia was now too far away to hear him. She looked at the ship again; she was getting closer. Olivia dived again and finally made it to the ship! The little mouse grabbed onto some metal bars of the ship and took a peek through an opening hole that was built for rowboats. What Olivia saw fascinated her! She saw a group of human and normal animal sailors, including mice, having some kind of a jig. Some were playing live music, some were dancing. They all seemed to be having fun! There was also a certain purple dragon, dancing in rhythm to the music. Spyro was having so much fun until he abruptly stopped. His nose picked up a scent that seemed foreign to him. "What's that smell?" he asked with curiosity. Spyro got down to the wooden floor and sniffed around. He tried to find the source of this new smell. Olivia saw Spyro coming by and gasped in fear as she quickly hid from the opening hole. "Something smells yummy," said Spyro with a grin. "It's a half-mouse, half-fish creature." Olivia slightly turned to see if Spyro was gone, only to have Spyro lick her cheek. "Oh, you taste so good!" he said. The dragon would have continued if it didn't hear his master's whistle. "Spyro!" called Fievel, "Here, boy!" "I'm coming, Fievel!" Spyro called back. He left Olivia and gallantly trotted over to Fievel. Olivia peeked from behind to see where Spyro ran off to. She gently held her cheek where the dragon kissed her. Spyro trotted over to Fievel, who was near the dancing floor. "Hey, come on, reptile, whatcha doing, huh, Spyro?" asked the Russian-Jewish boy mouse. "Why, I'm having fun!" said Spyro, as he licked Fievel. Fievel laughed, trying to put down Spyro and saying, "Good boy." Olivia's eyes widened when she laid her sights on Fievel. He was tall, handsome, sturdy, and dressed in red, white, blue, and yellow. What caught her attention were his handsome blue eyes. Olivia began to feel dizzy and breathless. She smiled as she felt her heart pounding like crazy. Olivia had fallen in love! "Hey there, sweetie!" a voice called from the distance, interrupting her thoughts. Olivia turned to see that it was Kaa the python from early this morning. "Quite a show, eh?" asked the snake. "Kaa, be quiet! They'll hear you." said Olivia sharply, but quietly. She turned back to look at the handsome normal mouse. "Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha," said Kaa, as he plopped down next to Olivia. "We're being intrepidaitious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Olivia closed his mouth so he wouldn't make a scene. "I've never seen a normal mouse this close before." she said, as she continued looking at Fievel. He was now dancing and playing his clarinet to Spyro. Olivia laid her head down with her arms folded and dreamily sighed, "Oh! He's very handsome, isn't he?" Kaa shook his head as he looked at Spyro, whose saliva was dripping from his mouth. "I dunno," he said. "He looks kind of scaly and slobbery to me." But Olivia smiled and shifted Kaa's gaze to the object of her affections. "Not that one," she said. "The one playing the snarfblat." The music stopped when Wiggins clapped his hands announced for everyone's attention. "Silence! Silence!" he called, "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Fievel Mousekewitz with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Everybody cheered and whistled as they looked at Wiggins' huge present which was covered by a drape. "Ah, Wiggins, you old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Fievel chuckled, as he gave Wiggins a playful hit on the back, which Wiggins didn't seem to like. "I know." he said, "Happy birthday, Fievel!" As one of the sailors lifted up the drape, the crowd gasped, horrified. It was a statue of Prince Fievel Mousekewitz standing up very tall, dressed in traditional prince wardrobe (sword included), and looking very brave and determined. Fievel frowned and raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Don't get me wrong, reader, Fievel was grateful for Wiggins' thoughtfulness, but seriously? A statue? Of him? The statue made him look really pompous and silly. Spyro rolled his eyes in annoyance at the present. "Oh, no!" he groaned. He didn't seem to like it, either. Not wanting to hurt Wiggins' feelings, Fievel thought of the most polite thing he could say. "Gee, Wiggins," he said, clearing his throat. "It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . ." He wondered why Wiggins would think of this gift. It's not like it was meant to be a wedding present or anything right? Because it looked like the type of thing that a royal would get for his wedding; not his birthday. Wiggins seemed oblivious to Fievel's lack of enthusiasm. "Yes," he said, as he carried a telescope. "I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . ." "Come on, Wiggins, don't start." Fievel chuckled. He snatched the telescope from Wiggins as he walked over to the edge of the ship, where Olivia and Kaa were located. Olivia and Kaa quickly hid so Fievel wouldn't see them. "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Manhattan, are you?" he asked, as he looked at the sea through the telescope. Then, he tossed it back to Wiggins, who almost dropped it. "Oh, Fievel, it isn't me alone." said Wiggins, "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Fievel sat down on the edge of the ship. "Well, she's out there somewhere." he said, "I just - I just haven't found her yet." Olivia smiled as she glanced up at Fievel. Perhaps there is a chance for them! "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." said Wiggins. "Believe me, Wiggins." Fievel replied, "When I find her, I'll know. Without a doubt. It'll just - Bam! - hit me! Like lightning!" As soon as he said it, thunder roared, and lightning shot across the sky. A storm was coming, and Fievel became very worried! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs